


Lustful Perception

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dean finds himself alone at the bunker, a certain angel appears. Dean and Cas must finally confront their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this is my first piece of fan fiction writing. I'm more than happy to take suggestions and comments! Please be kind!
> 
> Check out my tumblr:  
> @destieltimespinster

Lustful Perception

 

It was a quiet and rainy night at the bunker. Sam had taken Charlie hunting to work up her skills, Kevin was staying with his mother for the week, and Crowley was busy ruling hell. Dean was alone reading through some old books he had found in the library. Cas had been around a bit but he and dean had shared a couple intimate moments and took off without explanation. 

Dean got up. Moving towards the bookshelf to reference other notes he had made. With a woosh, Cas arrived next to him, a little too close. 

"Dammit Cas" dean said "You scared the crap out of me." Cas replied, "My apologies, Dean. I often forget to call first." Dean met his sea blue eyes jokingly, "What no inter-dimensional door bell?" He smirked at his joke.

Cas looked troubled. "What's up?" Dean asked, concerned. "Dean, we should talk." Cas replied. Dean furrowed his brow at the worried angle. "Yeah, of course. What's the matter?" Cas moved closer to him and said, " Dean, I feel we need to address some... Feelings I've been having. Feelings about you." Dean froze. 

Dean ran his thumb over his bottom lip, thinking. "What kind of feelings Cas?" Cas looked down, embarrassed. "Well, I believe these are romantic and even... Even Sexual feelings, Dean." The corners of Dean’s lips twitched, containing his excitement. "Yeah, I think we should address, as you say, these feelings. How do you wanna start?" Dean asked playfully. Cas thought for a moment before saying, "Well first, I wonder Dean, are these feelings reciprocal?" He stared intently into Dean's eyes, clawing for an answer. 

Dean bit his own lip, thinking for a moment about his next move. Then, he grabbed Cas' collar and pushed him against the wall. Smashing their mouths together in burning passion. 

Cas cupped Dean's face and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling and gripping him for dear life. Between kisses Dean asked "Does this answer your question?" Breathless, Cas replied, “very much so" 

Dean's tongue explored Cas' mouth and went deeper and deeper. Cas moaned quietly, desperate for more. He pushed his body against Dean, forcing the growing member in his pants against Dean's pelvis. "Cas. D-did you wanna... wanna take this to the bedroom?" Dean asked. "Yes I would" Cas replied.

In a split second, Cas had whisked them into Dean's room. Still locked at the lips, Dean began to throw off Cas' coat. He unbuttoned his shirt, groping his tongue in Cas' mouth. Cas pulled off Deans shirt and started fumbling around with Dean's belt. Cas left Dean's lips and moves down to his jawline. Gently, placing kisses as he moves south. Along his neck, down to him collarbone, a nibble and lick at each nipple, down to his stomach and eventually at his waist. Cas undid Dean's belt and slid his pants off. He stood up, meeting Dean's lips once more. He removed his own pants and the two of them stand together, fingers laced, breathing hard. "Dean. I would very much enjoy to be in a role of authority during this interaction." Cas said into Dean's neck. He placed kisses and love bites all over. "Yeah, C-Cas, that sounds good." Cas met Dean’s eyes and smiled. He's so beautiful when he smiles. All of a sudden, Cas shoved Dean backwards, onto the bed. He straddled him and kissed him deeply. Dean's hands moved all over Cas' body, feeling every inch of his torso. Dean stopped to play with Cas' nipples, rubbing them. Cas moaned. Dean's hands moved down towards Cas' boxers but before they got to his waist Cas grabbed them and held them over Dean's head. "I'm in charge, Dean." Cas whispered in a deep husky voice into Dean's ear. "So don't try anything naughty until I say to." Dean nodded frantically. Cas got up and grabbed his tie that was lying on the ground. He wrapped it a couple of times around his hand and ran his teeth along to rest. Dean shuddered at the sight. Cas stooped down and kissed Dean some more. Nipping at his tongue and sucking his lower lip. As they kissed, Cas tied Dean's hands to the headboard tight enough he couldn't maneuver his way out. Not that he wanted to. Dean's cock was rock hard by now and he was breathing heavily with anticipation. Cas pulled off his own boxers slowly, as his penis sprung out. He moved over to Dean and gently removed his underwear which immediately were thrown to the floor. "Condoms and lube are in the top drawer" breathed Dean, his eyes followed Cas' movements as he wandered over to the dresser and pulled out a small bottle of half finished lube and a cheap condom. 

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked devilishly. "I-I don’t understand?" stampeded Dean. "What do you want?" Cas replied firmly. Understanding the implications, Dean muttered back "I want your huge dick inside me. I want to be walking with a limp for days because of you. I want you to make me scream your name for the whole damn garrison to hear. I want you to come inside me and I want to suck your enormous cock until it raw while you spank me." "That's more like it." Cas replied cheekily. "Ask, and you shall receive."

Cas moved over to Dean and drizzled lubricant all over his chest. He took his time running it in making sure to put extra pressure over Dean's nipples. Dean hissed out. "You're such a tease" moaned Dean. Cas put a hand over Dean's mouth "Shh. No more talking." He found another tie in Dean's dresser and tied it around Dean's mouth. Spreading some lube on Cas' own hand, he slid it up and down Dean's throbbing cock a few times, just enough to make him squirm. Cas bent down and licked at the pre come dribbling out. He slid his hand down Dean's crotch, cupping his balls and massaging them. He placed a kiss on the tip on Dean's penis then licked the shaft. He went slow at first, then all at once. He engulfed Dean's cock with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around. A muffled scream came from Dean "Maahh!" Cas kept going, vigorously, until he had Dean right at the edge of orgasm. Then, he broke off, leaving Dean a panting mess. He looked down at Cas, furiously. "And that," said Cas as he wiped his mouth with his wrist, "Is the kindest I'm going to get tonight."

Cas grabbed Dean's hips and turned him over, so he was in all fours. Cas squirted lube onto his fingers and jammed two straight into Dean's ass. "Aaah!" Moaned Dean behind the tie. Cas writhed his fingers inside him and added a third. Occasionally, he would run his fingers over Dean's prostate but never long to give Dean what he wanted. Finally, Cas added a fourth finger inside Dean. Moving in all directions making him restless. Dean was sweating. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to make it if Cas didn't pleasure him soon. As though Cas read his mind he started moving behind Dean. He removed the gag. "Now be a good boy Dean, or I'll have to punish you." Cas whispered in his ear. "I will" panted Dean "I promise! Now please!" Cas ran his oily hands over Dean's back, massaging his butt cheeks. "Cas, Cas please. I need you." Dean wined. "You need me to what, Dean?" Cas asked cruelly. Dean yelled, "I need you to fuck me! Please, just fuck me!" "Very well." Answered Cas.

Cas lined himself up and thrust himself into Dean's ass. It was explosive. Dean pulled at the tie around his hands, bruising his wrists. Cas kept going. He wrapped one arm around Dean's waist and a hand on his shoulder. Pushing himself inside harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Cas' large cock slammed into Dean's prostate each and every time. Dean screamed and cried with each move. "Aaah!! Ooh! Hmma!" "Harder!" Dean screamed. "No more talking. No more moaning." Cas commanded. Dean's face twisted with pleasure and agony as Cas moved inside him. "Oooh!" Dean moaned. Cas held firmly to Dean and muttered in his ear, "No. Moaning." "I can't h-help it!" cried Dean. Cas slowly pulled out of Dean. Dean whipped his head back flabbergasted. "What the hell Cas?!" He said. Cas answered calmly, "You broke both my rules about moaning and talking. You were naughty. Now, you must be punished." That sexy and wicked smile crept back onto his gorgeous face.

It was as if this is what Cas had been waiting for. He untied Dean from the bed and forced him over his lap. "Cas I'm sorry! Can we please just keep going?" Dean pleaded. But Cas kept him firmly in place. Cas started with love bites on dean's neck. "Ah!" Dean cried. Cas pulled his head back by his hair and began to suck on his neck hard enough to leave hickeys. He ran his teeth along Dean's spine, making Dean shiver. Cas kneaded Dean's bum with his hands and spanked it right across the bottom. It made Dean jump. He did this again and again until Dean's ass was red and he swore he had learned his lesson. Dean got off of Cas' lap and kissed him gently. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed him back passionately. Together, they fell back on the bed forgetting the power imbalance. Cas moved behind Dean and slid Dean's leg up. He positioned his cock right at Dean's entrance. "I promise you'll like this" Cas whispered in Dean's ear. Cas poured a bit more lube onto his dick and slid it into Dean. They moved rhythmically together and Dean wrapped his arm back around Cas' head. Clenching his hair. Dean was tight. "Relax, Dean. This is going to feel nice" Cas said lovingly. Dean let Cas in and suddenly the passion was blazing. Cas was going all out and this was the best Dean has ever had. Cas moved his free hand down to Deans solid cock and started moving in time with his thrusts. Cas spend up. "Aaah! Cas! Oh Cas!!" Dean yelled. "That's right, Dean! I own you! Scream my name!" Cas yelled back. They were both close. "Oh! OH! Cas! CASTIEL! Fuck! CASTIEL!" And with that, they both came explosively. 

It took a few minutes for the orgasm to wear off but, eventually Cas pulled out of Dean and kissed him gently on the cheek. Together, listening to the rain fall, they crawled under the covers and fell asleep in each overs arms


End file.
